


Morning Vows

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [114]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Happy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: It's another anniversary and Tony wants Loki to fulfill his promise.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 44
Kudos: 402





	Morning Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth & Commitment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288437) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> It's time for another milestone!
> 
> We've had the [100th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173441), [150th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971652), [200th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558076), [250th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980955), [1 millions words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158999) and [300th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288437)!
> 
> Now we have the 350th!
> 
>  **Additionally, this is a loose sequel to the 300th fic, so if you haven't read that, I recommend checking it out!** :)

Three hundred and fifty years was a long time to be with someone.

It was an _impossible_ time to be with someone, if you were mortal. 

But, Tony hadn’t been mortal for a long time, and that was all thanks to the demi-god in his arms. 

Loki was sleeping soundly, his usually mischievous eyes covered by eyelids, his smirking lips relaxed in sleep.

The sight was enough to warm Tony’s heart and he bent down to kiss his husband’s forehead. Loki shifted in his sleep, so Tony kissed his cheek, then his nose, then his lips.

He felt that grin he was so fond of form, and he pulled back to look down into his lover’s eyes.

“Morning, Loki.”

Loki chuckled. “Good morning, Anthony.”

Leaning down, he kissed Loki’s cheek again. “Happy anniversary. Three hundred and fifty years today.”

Loki brought up his hand, cupping Tony’s cheek and rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. “It seems both a heartbeat and an eternity.”

“I know,” Tony whispered, understanding all too well. “Also, you promised me something.”

Loki chuckled. “I have only just woken up.”

Tony poked him in the chest. “No buts.”

Smiling, Loki pulled him down and gently kissed him again, closed-mouthed and chaste as his magic slipped from his fingers and slid over Tony.

He shuddered and melted into the touch, feeling Loki’s seidr wrap around him like a warm blanket or an old friend. The magic found the binding between them; a magical vow that was no less strong than it had been two-hundred years ago.

But, Loki had been nervous when he’d first suggested it, afraid of tying Tony to him for eternity. Tony had promised him that he meant it; that he never wanted to be with anyone else. He had taken the apple to be with Loki and he would also bond with him in a heartbeat.

And it was why, every anniversary, he asked Loki to renew it.

Loki had long stopped doubting him, but it was tradition and it was also a show of just how unchanging their mutual devotion was.

Tony felt Loki’s magic in the very core of the bond and pulled back so Loki could whisper his words: “For eternity, I share my life with you.”

“For eternity,” Tony whispered back, “I share mine with you.”

The original bond had required a lot more words and most of which were in a different language and Tony had needed to memorise them for weeks for fear of messing it up.

But the renewal was not as complicated, and Tony felt the magic flare around them, sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine. The bond warmed under the touch of seidr; a reminder that their dedication and love was still ongoing.

And even when Loki’s magic retreated, Loki didn’t; he wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him even closer, snuggling into him and relaxing back into bed.

Tony chuckled and ran his fingers through Loki’s hair.

If Loki wanted to spend the morning in bed or sleep a little longer, Tony didn’t mind; he wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluff :D


End file.
